Book Bonding
by Seylin
Summary: Alec and a tall, handsome stranger bond over a book on the subway. AU, AH, Slash.


**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments  
**Pairing**: Magnus/Alec (AU, AH)  
**Prompt**: #5 in fandom bingo

* * *

The frigid winter winds whipped through the streets of New York City. Those who braved the cold temperatures were bundled up against the winds. Alec Lightwood was one such person, making his way from the university campus to his apartment in Brooklyn. His jacket had seen better days, many spots having been rubbed threadbare, but the money he made at his coffee shop job was saved for more important things… like rent.

Alec adjusted the strap of his messenger bag before bringing his hands up to his mouth to breathe warm air on his numb fingers. His gloves were much like his jacket, a couple of the fingers having worn through so that his fingers poked through. A taxi honked its horn as he crossed the street in front of it. Alec scowled and flipped the driver off. He could hear the man yelling at him as he ducked down into the subway.

Knowing he had a few minutes before his train came, Alec dug in his bag for one of the books that had been assigned for his classes. For once he had a literature class where the professor assigned books that were actually interesting. He was glad this book had an innocent cover… some of the book covers for this class were rather provocative and Alec preferred for his readings to be just like him, ignored.

He had just read a page when his train pulled in and the doors slid open with a hiss. Being that it was nearing 1am the train was empty aside from a girl listening to large headphones while sketching in her sketchbook and a man with ridiculously long legs. Alec sat on the long seat across from the man, stretching his own legs out on the empty seats.

The lights from overhead played on what seemed to be sparkles in the man's spiked hair. Alec found himself staring and felt a blush heat up his face when the man gave him a straight, white smile. Alec returned the smile…though not quite as large, before returning his attention to his book.

"_What They Always Tell Us _huh?"

Alec blinked at the question and looked up. The man with spiked hair nodded to his book. "I've been thinking about reading that, how is it?"

"Oh um…it's good. I'm enjoying it…though I probably would have never picked it up on my own…but it's required for a class I'm taking."

"Ah." The man stretched out his long legs, crossing them at the ankles. The motion, whether consciously or unconsciously drew Alec's eyes to the man's crotch. He felt himself blushing again as the man chuckled. "My name is Magnus."

"A-Alec."

"Short for Alexander I presume?"

"Yes, but I hate being called that."

"And how does reading gay fiction make you feel?"

Alec coughed, glancing at Magnus and then back at his book. "Um…"

"I honestly find coming out or discovery stories to be overused. It takes extraordinary writing for a story of that nature to keep my attention. Though, admittedly, I have been comfortable with myself for a long time." Magnus watched as Alec nodded. "I also assume that you find this type of novel interesting because you are not comfortable with being gay?"

"W-What makes you think I'm…gay?" Alec questioned.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Would a straight man willingly take a class where you read nothing but gay literature?"

"Um…"

"Exactly." The train came to a stop and Magnus got to his feet. He presented Alec with a black business card. "I'd love to know what you think in the end, call me." The statement was followed with a wink and Alec, though very embarrassed, felt compelled to take the card. Magnus felt the train, pausing outside just long enough to give Alec a little wave with his fingers through the window. As the train pulled away Alec looked down at the card.

_Magnus Bane, Professor of Occult Studies, City University of New York_

Below his name and title were listed his address and phone number. Alec turned the card over and his blush returned. Magnus had written '_You're cute!_' in white sharpie.

* * *

**A/N**: _What They Always Tell Us_is a book written by Martin Wilson.

**Summary**: JAMES AND ALEX have barely anything in common anymore—least of all their experiences in high school, where James is a popular senior and Alex is suddenly an outcast. But at home, there is Henry, the precocious 10-year-old across the street, who eagerly befriends them both. And when Alex takes up running, there is James's friend Nathen, who unites the brothers in moving and unexpected ways.

I recommend it for anyone who wants to read a nice coming of age/out story.


End file.
